Germania Star Empire
Description of the people of Germania Germania’s population of 3.2 billion is made up of folk of Germanic descent, from the old nations of Germany, Austria, Denmark, Norway, Sweden, Belgium, Luxembourg and the Netherlands. After the Titan invasion, the remnants of those nations saw the need to leave the Earth and banded together to get the people off-world. As a result, the culture of Germania is a mix of all the old ones and historians claim that the results could be construed to be a victory, if a Punic one, for the Pan-Germanic society advocates in the 18 and 1900s. Religion is practiced but is not as prevalent as it was on Earth. Most people describe themselves as agnostic. There is freedom of religion though as some people still have faith in something. The Hohenzollern family for example practices Lutheranism still. The military is a pillar of Germanian society. Most if not all of the population has military experience because it is custom, not required, but custom to serve 2-4 years in either the Army or the Navy. When a person is discharged, they are given a position in the Reserve an if there is ever a war, they have a chance of being called up if the situation becomes serious. Both men and women serve equally in military. There are extensive rights and privileges guaranteed to the people in the constitution besides freedom of religion. This includes freedom of speech, the press, to marry the same gender, the right to bear arms and the list goes on. Germanians practice a number of sports brought from Earth, most notably soccer. Every year there is championship tournament that every team on the planet has a chance to compete for. It is called the Germania World Cup. There are a variety of unique foods on the planet as result of the cultural mixup. You’ll still find your Belgian waffle or any other famous Earth recipe from the area the colonists came from though. The current Kaiser is 26 and is unmarried. The people of Germania, being of German descent, are also highly industrious and hard working. There is a huge ferry/transport network that serves the people who have to commute to the moons to work. Government The government of Germania is a constitutional monarchy with the monarch as head of state and acting like a President instead of a figurehead. He selects a Prime Minister, who can either be a member of the lower or upper house, from a list of 4 people suggested by the lower house of the Reichstag which is elected by the people every 3 years. The Upper House consists of nobles that were given lands to administer upon the establishment of the Empire. The lower house holds the power of the purse, while it requires the approval of both houses to pass laws, approve judges, and approve treaties and declarations of war. History of Germania After the Titan War, when people saw the need to emigrate from the Earth, leaders from the areas of the world stated above got together and formed a mutual agreement to work together toward that common goal. Over the years as scientists and engineers worked to research and build colony vessels, among the most well-known financiers of the project were nobles and royalty who had substantial assets to donate. Whenever funds, leadership or resources were needed the aristocrats were there to provide them. When the time came to select a mode of government after the colonization of Germania, due to the sacrifice of the nobility, the people chose to form a constitutional monarchy. Several families had been in the running to be the royal family but in the end the Hohenzollerns won. The head of the family at that time swore on his families’ honor that they would make the people’s trust in them be fruitful and not be in vain. Every Kaiser since has kept the word of their forefather. As a result of the establishment of the monarchy, there was a cultural revival amongst the people. They readopted much of the old ways of the German Empire of the late 1800s and early 1900s, reclaiming such things as flags, music and other like things. Today, if one looked at the German Empire and the Germania Star Empire one would not see many differences between the two save the Star Empire would be the more enlightened of the two. Homeworld description Germania is a Minshara-class world orbiting a G-type star and very Earth-like in appearance. The planet is 1.5 times the size of Earth and the water/land ratio is 60/40. The world was uninhabited by an intelligent species when the colony ship arrived and still is in pristine condition 250 years after settlement. This is so because a large percentage of industry is on Germania’s innermost moon, known as ‘Ruhr’ which is mostly barren on one side and quite lush on the other while also having an atmosphere. This is the case because theoretically, the outward-facing side of the moon has been the landing place of many meteors over the millennia. The second and outermost moon is totally barren and has no atmosphere. As a result, more industry as well as the Kaiserstern-Marine’s biggest fleet base and construction yard is located on the moon, which is called Máni. Both moons are approximately 20 percent the size of Germania. The rest of the star system is largely unexplored but the people of Germania know that there are two planets between themselves and Wilhelm, the G-type star, as well as a substantial asteroid belt. Further out in the system is 4 other planets, two of them being gas giants. Cataloging the system has not been a major priority Since Landing but it is one of the first things on the agenda to accomplish soon. Germania has a 370 day year with 7 days a week and a 26 hour day. The world has an average temperature of 20 degrees Celsius. Category:Civilizations Category:Germania Star Empire